The Way Things Are
by MikiMuo
Summary: Roxas and Sora are abused by their father and need out. Axel and Riku notice something is wrong and want to help but things are more complicated then they know. YAOI Main pairing AxR side: SxRiku. Lemon later and violence.
1. My hell

Hello MikiMuo here.

This is the fist chapter of a fic i will be working on in my free time so the updates wont be on a set day sorry

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (if I did i would let you know.)

This is AU where Roxas and Sora are twins and are in high school also I may go a bit OOC sometimes forgive me....  
Warning: This contains yaoi (BoyXBoy) and violence.

* * *

Cold foot steps worked their way up the old creaking stairs. I was glad that the stairs where so loud it gave me the chance to prepare for anything.

"Sora hurry, hide in the attic, by the sound of his foot steps he is too drunk to worry if one of us is missing." I pushed my younger twin up the small later with a smile. I couldn't let him get hurt. No he was my precious little brother and I just needed him to be safe. As long as Sora was safe I could stand anything.

"Roxas... but you-" Sora leaned out of the attic reaching out a hand to pull me up but I shook my head; if I hid it would just make it worse for both of us. Giving my bothers hand a quick squeeze I closed the door to the attic. "Roxas!" the muffled sound of Sora's light sobs rang in my ears as I quickly ran back to our little shared room to wait for the oncoming storm.

I made it back to my room before my drunken father made it up the stairs. I was glad that when drunk he moved slowly it made things easier but nothing good ever happened when he was drunk. Mom was out again I was glad that she was safe but it put Sora and I in more danger.

The door to my room burst open with a cry from the sudden movement. Even from my desk I could smell the alcohol that my father consumed.

"Roxas... you, you bastard you stole the rest of my stash didn't you?" The older mans speech was slurred and like normal he spat out lies.

"No I would never do that," I hoped he might be sober enough to listen to my pleas today. "Do you want me to help you look?"

The way his face twisted with anger spoke louder then words but he still rambled his reply, "You took them! You are the only one who could your bitch of a mother is out and the other brat is probably with her." As he spoke he moved closer in a menacing way but I could care less about that. All I herd was that Sora was safe.

I wheeled the chair backwards until it came in contact with my bed. "I'm sorry but I really did nothing." I pleaded again the longer I stalled he might get the after sickness faster saving me any beating, but I knew not to raise my hope to high.

A large hand held onto my shoulder and forced me to stand. I felt tinny beside my father who even now stood over a foot taller then me. The hand tightened and made me want to pull away.

"You are a horrible useless dirt bag no one cares about you." The alcohol ridden words went in one war and out the other they where an everyday thing but at times they still hurt. My fathers hand pushed me back violently onto my bed. As I recover from the sudden push a sharp pain came across the left side of my face. Clenching my teeth I held

in a small yelp; this pain was nothing new.

I opened my eyes in tine to see the but end of a knife coming toward my face. Even though it was just the but end it hurt like hell and managed to do enough damage to bring a small trickle of blood down my cheek.

My dad seemed to enjoy the fact that he had managed to bring forth blood. The knife was now turned around; I was petrified as I saw the clean silver blade run across my left hand. I couldn't help but scream this time witch resulted in a hard punch to my gut and another to my face. I tried to curl into a ball to hide my face in response to my father pulling me off my bed and kicking me furiously. The kicks found their way to my upper hips and stomach. I was coughing nonstop and it was hard to breath. The violence only stopped once I coughed up blood and tears began to fall.

Even after it stopped I lay still and silent until I was certain the he was again downstairs throwing up his guts. It hurt to move, my hand throbbed and my stomach and sides hurt from the many blows. I had to force every unwilling muscle to support me as I sat up.

I don't know how long I sat there holding my bloody hand but when I stood it did not seem like enough. Slowly and carefully I walked to the washroom and shut the door behind me. Turing to look at the mirror I looked like I was in a major fight which was partly true. My left cheek had a lovely purple blotch and my right held a raged starch mark that thankfully was small. I turned my attention to my hand searching I found some used bandages but it was better then nothing. With obvious practiced skill I cleaned and wrapped my hand tight. I moved my good hand to my waist I didn't need to take off my shirt to know that I was covered in bruises.

Resting for a little more I finally made my way over to the attic, "Sora?" my own voice sounded tired.

"Roxas?!" Sora had been crying his cheeks looked slightly puffy and his voice cracked. "a-are you okay?" he leaned forward already knowing what happened.

"I'm fine it takes more then just this to bring me down." Reaching my good hand up I took his hand, "come on it's late and we have school." I smiled as a prompt for him to come down. Finally he took the leap the weight on my arm shot pain though my already sore body. As I drew my hand back I tried to hide the pain as well as I could.

I'm not sure if Sora noticed or not but he didn't say anything which was nice. Sora waited until we were in our room before he worried over my hand. "Roxas you can't go to school with this it needs time to heal... it's deeper then first glance"

Shaking my head I pulled my hand back from his worried ones, "I can't miss school." I had a perfect attendance and was not about to give that up now, with perfect attendance the chance of getting into a good collage was much higher.

Sora's face yelled his hate for this idea but he kept silent; I guess he knew that fighting with me wasn't going to get him anywhere. "Come on we both need sleep and thinking about what happened is not changing that fact."

Giving a weak smile Sora walked over to his own bed on the other side of the room. "Night Roxas."

"Night." I reached over with my good hand and flicked the switch on the wall. The moon cast shadows on my bed and little dark blotches of my blood marked the light gray bed sheets. I turned away in disgust I wanted out of this hell. I needed out.

* * *

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Roxas: ...

Sora: How come Im younger???

Me: You fit the younger bother image better then an older brother one.

Roxas:...

Sora: Say something Roxas!

Roxas: Reveiw?

Me: That works...

Sora: are you really sure you are okay with this because I am not.

Roxas: *drags Sora away*

Me: Thank you for reading


	2. Light

HELLO!!!!! MikiMuo here :)

So this will probably be the slowest chapter I write….. umm ya I found this chapter had to write as well but next chapter I promise to put more action and stuff…..

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just sayin.

OH also Bloodiemondei asked how old every one is Axel and Riku are 17 Roxas and Sora are 16 but they are all in grade 12 because Roxas and Sora where home schooled and did 2 years in one. (more will be explained in later chapters.)

* * *

The birds sat in the tree by our window trying their hardest to get us out of bed, or at lest that's how it seemed. Rolling over, I sighed. If I wasn't such a light sleeper these days I might get an extra 20 minutes of sleep. Propping myself up slightly, I watched Sora sleep. The lucky bastard... hardly anything woke him up. I turned away and sat up. My body hurt so much and tempted me to just stay home from school but of course I had made up my mind.

Slowly I stood and began to make my way over to where my school uniform was kept. I let a light sigh leave me. Changing was not something I was looking forward to. Even though I knew that my body is covered in bruises, every time I saw them I felt dizzy. To me, those black and blue blotches reminded me of the hell I was in.

Removing my sweatpants quickly, I placed the black uniform pants on; my legs only had a few marks which made my life easier. I paused before I began to pull off my long sleeved shirt. My sides hurt as I moved and my hurt hand didn't want to turn the way I needed it to. The process was slow but the stubborn shirt came off. Without looking down I grabbed my school shirt and I slipped my hands in the sleeves and started to button up my shirt from the top down. I didn't look as I buttoned the white shirt.

I grabbed a tie and a cardigan before throwing a pillow at Sora. "Wake up sleepy." I grinned as he moaned and sat up. "Morning. I'm heading downstairs get ready and meet me down there."

I entered the kitchen and smiled at my mom. "Morning mom, is umm... dad at work?"

Looking back to me, she nodded, placing some toast on a plate before she walked over to me and took my hands in hers. "I'm sorry Roxas... I shouldn't have left you two alone."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. Please, don't blame your self." This whole thing was one persons fault. One day he would pay.

Pulling away, I sat down as Sora ran down the stairs, "Morning Mom!" Throwing his bag down he sat at the table.

------------

(Noon)

By the time the lunch bell rang I was ready to just crash. The rumors about me were piling up. At this moment I was either: a) In a gang and got into a major fight or b) I had some sort of undercover job. I really did believe at one point that people were smarter then that and would at least come up with a more realistic reason for how I looked.

With a sigh, I picked up my history textbook and began to make my way to my locker. Suddenly I felt a small wet thing sliding down my back. "What the...?!" I jumped and reached my hand down my shirt to find a half melted ice cube. Looking up at the culprit, I glared and threw the cold chunk at his face. "Very funny Axel."

"Oh come on man, your bother and Riku put me up to it you know." Laughing, the tall red head leaned over and rested his arm on my shoulder. I ignored both him and the pain he caused as I looked over my other shoulder. Trying to hide, (and I must stress the trying part) were Sora and his best friend Riku as well as a few other friends.

"Thanks a lot..." After glaring at the crowd, I pushed Axel off my shoulder. "So the point in all this?"

"To show the school the rumors could never be true; you in a gang? I almost died laughing." Axel did have a point, this might help me with the rumors but there was no better way to do that?

Turing back over to Sora and Riku I sighed, "You guys want to join me for lunch?"

"Hey, hey Roxas what about me?" Axel pushed me lightly, his voice dripping in fake sorrow.

"No way, bastard who dropped the ice down my back?" I laughed and pushed him away. I loved these times... it made me forget all the pain and fear.

Sora walked over grinning, "You better make up Axel fast because Riku and I have prior plans, sorry."

Letting another sigh escape me, I shook my head and waved him and Riku on. "You have fun while I will try and deal with this guy."

The tall redhead waited till the other people left before taking my bandaged hand and pulling me along, "Let's go to our special spot today." Axel didn't give me a chance to object, and I had no want to either but when he pulled on my hand it hurt.

Pulling my hand away right now would be bad in two ways. One it would hurt even more and two it would make me look like I didn't want to go with Axel.

Axel noticed that I was uncomfortable and laughed slightly. "You embarrassed to hold my hand?"

I couldn't help but blush a bit. Axel and I liked each other but neither of us has formally said it to each other. "It's not that..." Before I said anything else, Axel put a finger to his mouth. We were getting close to our secret spot. He let go of my hand as we began to climb old wooden stairs.

Once at the top, we stood in the schools old bell tower. No one ever came up here and it wasn't really allowed either. Axel sat down and motioned for me join him. Besides a few chirps from birds it was completely quiet. I liked this place.

"Roxas, what happened?" Axel was good at being blunt sometimes. "You do look like you were in a major fight." His voice was a mix of concern and curiosity.

"I just... don't really want to talk about..." I looked at the ground I felt guilty that I couldn't protect Sora and myself more. If I were to tell Axel the truth, I felt like I would be hurting someone and crash his expectations of me.

I suddenly felt a hand under my chin, pulling my face towards green eyes. "Roxas, you can trust me can't you?" Axel was pleading. I trusted him so much I just never wanted to disappoint him. I never wanted to show weakness.

"I do but... I just..." I looked away. This was painful. I had never hid anything from my best friend before. "...I'm sorry." Giving Axel one last weak smile, I got up and ran. I ran and ran. I didn't have any place to go but I just felt so helpless and it seemed like maybe if I ran long enough something would change.

* * *

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Roxas: can I stop running now?

Axel: No.

Riku: Oh look I'm in this for like two minutes.

Sora: -runs after Roxas-

MikiMuo: uhhhh review maybe….. ?


	3. Help

HELLO MIKIMUO here! Sorry that this chapter might also be a bit slow but it is needed for the story

I DONT OWN ANYTHING I just write the fan-fiction

-----

I tapped my pen impatiently on my desk, I wanted math to be over sooner then later. This class gave me way too much time to think about what had happened at lunch and I really didn't want to think about that. I had already decided that at gym I would apologize and tell him a reason why I was beat up.

Even the clock seemed bored or maybe it was just scared because I kept starring at it.

"Roxas." My teacher's voice pulled my eyes back to the board full of formulas, "Since you have time to stare at that clock I'm sure you have the answer for this question."

Well he was right I did have the answer to that question but only because instead of sleeping in his class I worked ahead while he talked. Nodding stood up and took the maker from his hands and worked the problem though. It was right but as usual he managed to find something wrong with it. I slowly walked back and sat down again. The bell rang just before I resumed tapping my pen on the desk.

I hurried though the halls to my locker to grab my gym stuff I wanted to reach the locker room before anyone else.

"Roxas!" Axel voice called out behind me apparently he was early for class as well but that was the one thing I didn't want.

"Hey Axel..." I turned and smiled as we entered the locker room hoping that he wasn't mad at me.

"Hey..." I could hear in his voice that he was on the edge of blowing up at me; I needed to clear this up. I looked around the locker room and sighed, "Axel can you wait here for a second I'm going to go change then I want to clear things up." My heart was pounding extremely hard now.

Axel walked up to me and paced his fists on the lockers behind me in turn trapping me. "Thank you for wanting to clear things up but I have to know right now why you never change in front of anyone. My gut tells me that it has to do with your face."

The feeling of blood draining from my face made me slightly dizzy. Not even Sora had seen the mark our father had put on my upper back. "....I-I .... just" My gaze dropped to the floor as I finally got an answer out of my mouth, "If you want to see you have to take my shirt off your self" I was surprised at the words that came out of my mouth.

Axel moved his hand to my cheek then pulled my good hand. I looked up at the sudden movement; he pulled us into one of the few covered change stalls. He turned to face me, "Thank you..." His warm hand gently prompted me to turn around. I shivered as I felt the fabric from my shirt being lifted up. My stomach was doing flips and I felt a little light headed. I took my arms out of my uniform shirt and took off my tie to preoccupy my mind.

It was only a few more seconds when my shirt fell to the ground. I knew Axel stood stunted as his fingers ran over the crudely marked words on my back. "Worthless, Weak, Captured, NO EXCAPE." I clenched my eyes as he whispered the words that covered my back.

I turned around still covered with fresh bruises. "Those where put their so I would never forgot... buts it's not like I could anyway."

Axel leaned in and hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry... Why have you never told me? How long?" His fingers moved though my hair before he pulled away. "Stay at my place tonight."

"I can't... If I don't go home Sora will be the next target, I already have scars he doesn't need any." I gave a hollow smile. "Thank you."

Axel leaned over and grabbed my shirt and handed it to me. "Wait here." He quickly left with purpose. I warped my shirt around me and sighed; the cat was out of the bag and hopefully it would only get better from here on.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Axel barged back in. "I talked to the teacher, I told him you where extremely sick but worried about your attendance record. He ended up excusing you and it won't go on your record." Axel was talking 100 words a minute but that made me happy.

"Thank you but why?" I pulled my shirt back on slowly.

"We are finding and talking with Sora and Riku." Axel handed me my tie, "I already texted Riku and he said he and Sora would meet us on the roof."

I froze for a second, hopefully Sora wouldn't mind that I had told Axel. I finished putting my uniform back on and made my way to the roof.

The light wind felt nice as we exited onto the rooftop. In the corner Riku and Sora lay on their backs pointing at the clouds as they passed by. I followed Axel as he walked up to meet them, "Yo!" Axel called out and pushed Riku off the bench he had been laying on.

"What the...?" Looking up Riku sighed, "Oh it's just Axel." Sitting down he helped Sora to sit up. "So what's so important that you would encourage my habit of skipping class?"

Smiling slightly Axel pointed to my cuts, "Do you know where he gets these?" I couldn't help but look over a Sora who had looked down to the ground as if he had done something wrong. Riku's smile quickly faded.

"Ya... Sora told me earlier this week. He said things where getting worse and he had to talk" Riku looked long and hard at me. "They have one shitty father if you ask me."

Axel sat down motioning for me to join him I felt slightly annoyed that I no say in this conversation so far. "Okay so here is the point of this, one so that we can get it all out into the open and so that we can see if there is anyway to help them.

I sighed loudly and finally spoke up, "I'm guessing that bringing every thing to the light is my job." I took a quick breath and started. "Our dad when he's not drunk is fine but when he is drunk he is violent, at fist it was just our mom but one year we went to summer school in a different city and when we came back our dad was much worse. We now became the targets it's been about six years since then but I guess things have gotten worse." I looked up at the sky I felt like I had just unloaded a huge weight; but I did feel kinda whinny.

I didn't really pay attention as Riku and Axel started to think of ways to keep us safe just listing to them made me feel weak and helpless. Finally I interrupted them, "How about one of you let Sora stay at your place and I will talk my dad into letting me out of the house."

"What!?" Sora was in my face very much displeased with my idea. "No. You know even better then me that he will never let you out."

I looked him strait in the eye, "At least one of us will get away this way, he doesn't care if you are missing and you know it how many times have we gotten away with hiding you in the attic!?" My voice was getting louder I guess I was madder then I thought I was. "Its never worked when I try to hide."

Pushing Sora away I looked over to Riku, "Do you have a spot for him in your house?"

Riku nodded and looked at his watch, "I guess that takes care of what I need to do I have to get going... Sora you going to come with me tonight?"

Sora glared at me, "I'm not weak you know and I care for you just as much as you care for me remember that would you?" He stood up, gave me a little hug and walked after Riku.

Sighing I turned my attention back to Axel who had a very annoyed look on his face. "So I'm guessing you will be going home then..." I nodded. He rolled his eyes, "At least let me come over for a bit, because I'm guessing that you won't listen to any thing I have to say."

I laughed lightly, "When do I ever listen to you?"

"True..." Axel reached out a hand and helped me up. Once I stood up he scratched his head and turned back to face me his cheeks where a light pink. "I know that right now this is probably the worst time to ask this but I'm tired of waiting... Roxas can I kiss you?"

My eyes must have been as large as my head for a second before I turned red myself and nodded, "Can I take this as your formal confession of asking me out?"

Axel gave me a quick toothy grin, "Ya that's more or less what I was trying to say." Leaning over he placed his hands on my shoulders and tilted his head to the right. His soft lips felt lovely on mine. The kiss was sweet and seemed so sort but it really was long enough that when Axel pulled away I found I had been holding my breath and now was out of air.

"Thank you Axel... I really am glad that I have someone like you in my life; you make me forget the horrible things you know...." I let myself be pulled into a hug and I immersed myself with Axle's sent.

--

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Axel: YES FINALLY A KISS!!!!!!!!

Roxas: and you couldn't think of a better time right???

Riku: At least Sora is at my house....

MikiMuo: HEY wow wait dont get ahead of your self here....

Sora: Subscribe and comment?

MikiMuo: Riku are you listening to me?

* * *

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)


End file.
